La belle affaire
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Harry a trop d'admirateurs et un gentil professeur lui prêtera son corps pour le protéger un peu... Frissons lol!


Ouffff... Et un autre!

Disclaimer: entend la foule crier 'ON LE SAIT!'... Ok merci!

Note de l'auteure: Ça va être drôle hihihihihihi!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est court, c'est concentré, mais c'est EXTRÈME!

La belle affaire

Par SNAPESLOVE

Harry,(Bin oui on commence de même!) en 7ième année, donc majeur et probablement mature, on ne le savait pas encore... Était aux trois balais à sirotter un bon scotch irlandais, les meilleurs disait-on et regardait le spectacle d'un nouveau band sorcier appelé Les éclairs de feu (Ok me suis pas forcée, mais c'est pas ce qui nous importe hein!). Il y avait une foule épouvantable et il y faisait très sombre, seule la scène aménagée pour l'occasion était éclairée.

-Bonsoir. Fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et apperçut une jeune femme asser jolie, grande et élancée avec de beaux cheveux roux.

-Bonsoir. Répondit-il.

-Je m'appelle Céleste.

-Moi c'est Harry.

-Enchantée, mais j'avoue que je le savais. Souria-t-elle.

------------------------------

Après une heure à l'écouter parler du beau chanteur du groupe, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva pour partir quand...

-Mais où vas-tu beau gosse? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je suis venu avec quelqu'un, je dois rejoindre cette personne. Inventa-t-il.

-Bon, je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en avalant d'une seule traite son wisky.

Harry courut presque parmis les gens pour essayer de trouver un endroit sûre où elle ne pourrait pas le retrouver. Il trouva finallement un tas de gens près de la scène et se fondit dans le groupe. Le groupe en était à la troisième de leur compositions et voilà que Céleste se ramenait encore, il voyait les lèves de la jeune fille former son nom, elle hurlait pour le retrouver, incroyable! Elle passa tout près sans le voir et Harry soupira de soulagement quand...

-Ah enfin je te trouve! Entendit-il derrière lui.

Sans même regarder, il se mit à avancer encore pour s'enfuir de cette folle qui parle trop. Elle le suivait de près, elle essayait de ne pas le perdre de vue, mais Harry se cacha dans un coin rapidement et la sema.

-Je l'ai semé pour un bout j'espère! Dit-il tout haut.

-Qui ça? Demanda une autre voix.

-Ah Seamus, content de te voir! S'exclâma Harry en lui donnant une colle amicale.

-T'as une admiratrice entreprenante? Demanda l'autre brun.

-Ouais. C'est la première fois que je viens ici seul et je me fais attaquer! Mais au moins cette fois-ci c'est plutôt cocasse comme situation.

-En effet... Bon Harry je te laisse, j'ai une demoiselle qui m'attend au bar et je t'assur que c'est le coup du siècle! Dit Seamus en s'éloignant, se mordant les jointures en souriant.

Harry pensa que Seamus était juste heureux que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui et non heureux du fait qu'il allait peut-être avoir une relation.

-Harry, mais que fais-tu donc, je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure! Cria une voix féminine derrière lui encore.

La course recommençait! Il partit de ce pas vers une autre direction, menant dans un genre de prtique entre les salles d'eau et le pub lui-même. Il se cacha dans le portique en se reculant vers le mur, quand il heurta une autre personne... Oh non! Pas encore elle!

-Regardez où vous all... Potter?

-Professeur Snape? Désolé.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-J'ai le droit il me semble, je n'ai pas de compte à...

-Oh Harry tu es là? Fit une voix devenue agaçante au loin.

-Oh non pas elle!

-Déjà des problèmes de couple, Potter? C'est triste.

-Non, si ce n'était que ça! Je suis poursuivi par une folle.

-Une folle?

-Oui, une vraie folle, elle me cours après depuis que le groupe joue.

-Ça fait longtemps dans ce cas.

-Oui et elle approche...!!!!! S'il-vous-plaît, je ferai TOUT ce que vous me demanderez, mais cachez-moi, par pitié!

-Pour que vous fassiez appele à moi de la sorte, ce doit être vraiment terrible! Dit le maître en faisant pivoter Harry vers le mur.

-C'est horrible, elle avait l'air si gentille pourtant.

-Il ne faut JAMAIS se fier aux apparences, croyez-moi.

Harry crut un moment que Snape parlait de lui-même, mais il n'avait pas le temps, Céleste approchait dangereusement...

-Vite! Elle est là!

Snape se colla à Harry et le cacha avec sa cape.

-Harry c'est toi? Dit la jeune fille en appercevant les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry.

-Il n'y a pas d'Harry ici, veuillez partir. Dit Snape.

-Non, c'est bien Harry... Ohé Harry, tu me reconnaît? C'est moi Céleste! Fit-elle en s'approchant trop près de Snape.

Snape dû se coller d'avantage à Harry et remonter sa cape pour ne pas que la jeune femme le voit.

-Il n'y a pas d'Harry, vous êtes sourde?

-Non, je suis certaine de l'avoir vu, aller Harry, sors de là! Insista-t-elle puissament.

-Mettez votre tête plus bas. Chuchota Harry. -Elle croira que vous êtes en train de courtiser une autre. Dit Harry en lui attirant la tête près de son cou.

-Je suis occupé mademoiselle, laissez-nous maintenant. Dit Snape au creu du cou d'Harry.

-Harry? Harry t'es là? HARRRRYYYYY????? Fit-elle comme une vraie plaie ambulante.

-C'est une vraie blague cette jeune fille! Chuchota Snape à son tour.

-Je vous l'avais dit.

-Vous êtes pas en train d'embrasser Harry hein? Harry montres-toi donc! HARRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!! Cria-t-elle.

-Désolé Potter, c'est ma dernière tentative, si elle reste encore, j'abandonne. Dit Snape en se collant complètement sur Harry, lui remontant les main au-dessus de la tête en tenant toujours sa cape pour les cacher tout les deux.

Snape bougeait son corps pour simuler qu'il embrassait avec intérêt, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il fesait cela pour sauver le sauveur lui-même!

-Harry????

Harry avait soudainement très chaud tellement il était intimidé, gêné, mal à l'aise et déboussolé par les actes de Snape.

-Elle est toujours là! Murmura Harry entre ses dents, frustré. -Merde, vous pouvez pas me faire ça, ne me laissez pas avec elle, je ferai tout...

Snape colla sa bouche sur le cou d'Harry et baissa sa cape de façon à ce que Céleste ne voit que lui en train d'embrasser un cou. Il ne se gêna pas lui, pour faire des bruits de baiser avec sa bouche, embrassant vraiment la peau d'Harry... Snape allait-il être malade?

Pauvre Harry, obligé de garder la tête tournée pour ne pas se faire voir.

-Oh... Je ... Je suis désolée. Fit la jeune fille. (Pas trop tôt sti!)

-Elle est partie? Demanda Harry qui ne pouvait pas voir.

-Non, elle regarde toujours, on dirait qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Dit Snape en regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Il dû en faire un peu plus pour convaincre la rouquine de laisser tomber. Il entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux d'Harry et le poussa contre le mur avec son corps, l'embrassant toujours dans le cou de façon à bien cacher le visage du jeune homme.

-Et maintenant? Demanda un Harry légèrement rougit aux joues.

-Un vrai tube de colle cette folle. J'ai l'air d'un menteur d'après-vous?

-Non, mais elle n'a... mmmm... pas vu votre visage, elle. Dit-il en essayant d'éviter de bouger lui aussi.

-Prenez-moi par la taille, faites quelque chose ou elle restera planté là! Dit Snape tout bas.

Harry, de peine et de misère, entoura Snape de ses bras et se mit à lui caresser le dos d'une manière asser provocatrice... Avec ça, si Céleste ne comprenait pas, Harry se sauvait en courant. Les baisers de Severus n'aidaient pas à sa concentration, il dériva sur la croupe de l'homme qui se colla automatiquement plus fort contre lui.

-Hmm... Fit Snape en sentant la main sur sa fesse.

-Désolé.

-Mettez-vous dans le coin... Dit Snape en dirigeant précotiauneusement Harry le dos dans le coin des murs.

Là Snape pu faire autre chose qu'embrasser le cou irrité d'Harry, il fit semblant de poser sa bouche sur celle d'Harry, il avait envie de rire et de crier en même temps tellement la situation était folle. Harry vit une ombre et prit panique, il avait peur de se faire voir. Il colla sa bouche sur celle de Snape et ferma les yeux très fort, appréhendant une crise du maître des potions, mais rien n'arriva... La bouche du dit maître s'entrouvrit et une langue vint toucher ses lèvres. Harry cru comprendre l'astuce et se mit aussitôt à embrasser Snape sans beaucoup de retenue, il fallait qu'il fasse comme si c'était vrai.

-Elle est encore là?

-Je ne sais pas, mais vaut mieux ne pas prendre de chances. Dit Snape en s'attaquant à la bouche d'Harry de plus bel.

-Mais si... Hmmmmm... Si elle était partie? mmm vous devriez regarder..

-Pourquoi? Demanda Snape qui n'écoutait même plus ce que disait Harry, il l'embrassait encore pour l'empêcher de parler, il le caressait encore pour entendre ses petit gémissement très subtiles, mais évocateurs.

-Je ne sais pas... Faudrait juste vérifier... mmmmmm...

Harry, bien au fond de lui, se laissait caresser par simple plaisir.

-Pas la peine, elle est sûrement encore là. Dit Snape en emprisonnant sa bouche de la sienne.

-Ouais, sûrement. Approuva Harry en tirant sur le corps de Snape pour le coller encore plus contre lui. -Elle va rester la toute la soirée, j'en suis certain. Ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau Snape.

-Toute la soirée... Termina Snape en passant une main sous le chandail d'Harry pour toucher sa peau douce.

-Toute...

-Oui, c'est sûre...

Une main se glissa entre sa ceinture et son ventre, il comprit que Snape avait mentit tout ce temps-la et que Céleste était partie après s'être excusée, mais il n'en fit pas de cas, il aida la main à se glisser en défesant l'attache de son pantalon et une fois la main enroulée autour de son sexe, il passa une jambe sur la hanche de Snape. Ils ne pouvaient être vus que par ceux qui se rendaient à la salle de bain, mais le spectacle bien entâmé, tout le monde était occupé, en tout cas Snape l'espérait bien. Il faisait sombre de toutes manières et personne n'aurait pus les reconnaître sauf miss oeil de lynx Céleste.

Snape ne se gêna pas pour masturber Harry en douceur, faisant réagir ce dernier positivement. Harry vint empoigner le membre de Snape aussi et fit des vas et vient bien calculés, toujours caché sous la cape du maître et bien à l'abri.

-Mmmmm! Gémit Harry.

Après de longues minutes jouissives, Snape se déversa dans la main d'Harry, mais n'arrêta pas de lui procurer du plaisir avec sa main qualifiable d'experte. Harry se tortillait de tout les côtés, laissant èrrer sa langue dans le cou et sur la bouche de Snape, il le mordit à quelques reprises en sentant son plaisir grandir en lui.

-Fais-le... L'encouragea Snape, le souffle court. -Tu en meurs d'envie...

-Mmmmm oh oui... Aquieça Harry en ne pouvant plus se controller. -Oh oui... ohhh mmmmm!

Harry jouit à son tour dans la main de son professeur qui n'arrêta pas tout de suite ses vas et vient pour rendre Harry très sensible. Harry attira Snape pour l'embrasser encore et la main de l'homme relâcha son sexe, emfin. Ils rattachèrent leur pantalons et restèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Elle a dû s'enfuir après tout ce temps. Affirma Harry sérieusement.

-Oui, mais elle a murmuré qu'elle reviendrait au château pour te retrouver.

-Je vais devoir me cacher encore...

-Oui, sans aucun doute. Dit Snape en embrassant passionnéement Harry, le serrant contre lui fortement.

--------------------------FIN--------------------------

Mini OS hein? J'ai pondu ça en quelques minutes alors capotez pas là lol! C'est cute une histoire de petite vite de temps en temps lol!

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
